thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/200th Hunger Games
'Schedule: '''Deadline to submit any more tributes is Sunday 17th April. '''Please note: '''I will have an update schedule for these Games. But do take into accord that I am going to be busy so I can't update instantly (thus that's why I have a schedule put in place). In order to improve my writing, especially since I've come out of writer's block, I've decided to host another Games. Hopefully, I might actually get these Games completed. These Games are inspired by Emilia's Users Reborn fanfic (thanks for the inspiration). There is a possibility that these may be my final Games. However, it isn't definite. Rules *Capitol-D13 tributes are allowed. *28 tributes. *No Mary Sue tributes. If any are submitted, I will decline them. *5 tributes are allowed per user. *No incomplete tributes. *No reservations. *Please just send links, template tributes are only bound to get lost in the comments. *Swearing and mature scenes will be featured in this so if you are sensitive to this, then don't enter any tributes or read them. *No 'R.I.P' comments are allowed, due to spoilers (if you put a spoiler alert in your comment, I will allow it but just take other users (especially Wiki Activity stalkers) into consideration). *No arguing or fights. If this occurs, I will kill off tributes. *If no powers are submitted for tributes by the end of the deadline, then their powers will be determined by me. Information The twist of these Games is that tributes have powers, which can either be an advantage or a disadvantage. However, tributes may only have one power each and powers are lost when tributes die and when there's a clear victor. Also, a maximum of three tributes can have the same power. But to make things fair, no "over-the-top" powers (for example, omnipotence - the power to possess unlimited power, resurrection) are allowed. The following list are examples of powers that I will allow: *Pyrokinesis (ability to manipulate fire) *Aquakinesis/hydrokinesis (ability to manipulate water) *Umbrakinesis (ability to manipulate darkness) *Night Vision (to be able to see in the dark clearly) *Healing (self-explanatory) *Shapeshifting (ability to change into various forms) - This power is accepted under one condition, tributes will not be able to shapeshift into anything ridiculous Tributes Prologue ''Meeting in the Gamemakers Room between the Gamemakers and the President. "Soon the 200th Hunger Games, as well as the eighth Quarter Quell, will be upon us. Do tell us what you have prepared, Gamemakers." The President instructed, as he sat at the top of the table, drinking his glass of water. "Well, to be honest and sincere with you, President, we haven't thought of many ideas yet. We have also been struggling to agree with each other on certain suggestions." The Head Gamemaker responded, causing the President to show an annoyed but concerned expression and the Head Gamemaker to feel anxious. "That isn't good. At least inform me of the suggestions you can't agree on." "There was the theme of an island paradise, but then we realised that it would be too similar to the arena for the third Quarter Quell. Then ther-" "Wait! I have had an idea all along," Another Gamemaker interrupted, much to the dismay of the Head Gamemaker. As the Head Gamemaker gave the interrupting Gamemaker looks of annoyance, the Gamemaker turned to face the President. "I've been waiting to reveal it but I never got the chance because my fellow Gamemakers were too busy bickering." The President was suddenly intrigued. "Please share." "What if we gave the tributes powers? Not overly ridiculous powers, of course, but powers that would either be an advantage or a disadvantage to them. It would help bring in viewers. How we would be able to carry this out is that we take a sample of their DNA, say an extraction of a small sample of their blood, modify the DNA so that they can receive the powers and then as they get onto the airship that takes them into the arena, we inject their modified DNA back into them. After that, we watch the drama unfold. Obviously, these powers will last until the tributes die and when there's a victor, which we will then restore back to normal." Whilst the Head Gamemaker frowned, the President looked pleased. "I like that idea. It is approved." Category:Blog posts